<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortal/ almost immortals and mortals by Christinewho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592161">Immortal/ almost immortals and mortals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho'>Christinewho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIP (Work in Progress) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Wanted, Crossover, Doctor Who Series 12 Spoilers, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Post-Season/Series 12, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Recently found out that there is a difference between &amp; and /, Tags May Change, The &amp; is for related (family), The / is for romantic relationships, platonic and friendships relationship, rating changed to mature because of PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few unforeseen meetings between some individuals and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Thirteen Doctor, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones (mentioned only), The Doctor &amp; Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIP (Work in Progress) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unexpected Meeting Between Immortals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775125">Untitled (I don't know what to call this fic and this is a wip)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho">Christinewho</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169421">The Serpent and the Storm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower">flamethrower</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of my 'untilted fanfiction.<br/>And partially inspired by "The Serpent and the Storm' by flamethrower.<br/>Edit 19 November 2020: small fanfic's title change. Removed the S from Immortals.<br/>Edit 28th November: Changed notes anyways got to go</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected meeting between two Immortals.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and I am sorry this is late. I was supposed to post it way earlier. It's just life got in the way.<br/>Also, thanks to my betas, <a href="https://tumblr.com/%5Bflaming-like-anything%5D">@flaming-like_anything</a><br/>and <a href="/users/elf_on_the_shelf">elf_on_the_shelf</a><br/>Edit 19 November 2020: Chapter title change.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was sitting alone in a big empty and dimly lit cell. It’s been almost three months since she was trapped here. She couldn’t even remember what she did to land herself in this situation since she had just recently got some of her memories back. She had tried to escape on several occasions and she had always failed. The Doctor had tried using the Sonic Screwdriver on the iron reinforced* door of her cell but it didn't work. She knew that it was a Judoon max security cell. The only things she had were the windows with bars out of which she could see the stars.</p><p> </p><p>She was all alone and knew that she might start crying soon.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed the air smelling different, it was kind of a weird smell. A combination of smells. The three main smells she picked up were the clean and fresh smell of ozone, dirt, and sulfur. The last one was really subtle, and she found it very odd.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello!? Who's there?!" she said turning around and added, after noticing that there is no alarm ringing, "I know you are there! Also, how are the alarms not working?!"</p><p> </p><p>It was really dark, so the Doctor could barely make out the other person, but she could see the shadow moving towards her.</p><p> </p><p>She took a breath to steady her voice so it didn't tremble, hiding the fact that she had almost cried.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? Please," she said, her voice thankfully staying steady.</p><p> </p><p>She took out her Sonic Screwdriver from one of her coat’s inside pockets. She turned it on for light.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley slithered towards her slowly. He had no problem seeing at all, even though he still had his sunglasses on. He said, "The noise's kind of irritating a little bit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" The Doctor said, "But, I couldn't see you, and are those wings?"</p><p> </p><p>“Ngk.” He said realising they were showing. He was about to put them away when he heard the buzzing noise again, now kind of sensing it on him, and it wasn’t really pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you sssstoop that! You’re getting annoying!” Crowley hissed out. She didn’t stop. He grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver, even if he didn't know what it was called, and put it out of her reach.</p><p> </p><p>"That wasss really hurting me! And I'm Crowley, by the way!" he sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" The blond woman said. "I'm The Doctor. It's funny how you sound like one of my old selves."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait? What do you mean by your old selves? Also, what are you?" asked the demon.</p><p> </p><p>She gulped and said: "I don't even know now since all my life was a huge lie." She said and turned her face away to hide the fact that she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> What do I do?" </em>He thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, what do you mean by your old selves?" Crowley asked again.</p><p> </p><p>She sat back down, giving up on getting her sonic Screwdriver back, gulped and avoided the question by saying: "You're a demon, right? I mean, are you? Since you don't act like one."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>"Ngk…" he said pressing his fingers tips against his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to know, and if I tell you, will you tell me what you meant by old selves?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I did see you nodding. And yes I'm a demon, but I'm not affiliating with either side," he answered</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so you're on your own?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you always like that, avoiding questions or what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I'll answer the one you asked me after you answer me this."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I’m not on my own, I've got a friend and he's adorable," He said with a smile she couldn't see, but she did hear the love in his response. "Also, how did you pick up that I was Demon so fast? Oh, and here's your thingy back," said Crowley</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks,” she said while taking it from his lowered hand, and answering one question at the time.“First, I can't die...at all...in fact, I do but get another body each time."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, that sounds extremely like discorporation...And there's paperwork evolved for those," the demon said.</p><p> </p><p>"No paperwork for me. So, I guess you have to be super careful these days," the blonde woman replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Normally, I shouldn't even be here, right now."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean...Oops, I didn't answer you about how I picked up you were a demon. I somehow picked out the sulfur smell, honestly, it was the last one I picked up," she said</p><p> </p><p>He had panicked a bit while hearing that, but the last bit made him calm down and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He said "I guess you've been gone for a while. There is a pandemic. I hope it calmed down now. Everything got closed down. Especially London and even the U.K in a whole. And it ended up being worldwide."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope my fam...I mean friends are okay," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet they are fine," he answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss my friend...partn...ngk...too…" he said and muttered "Angel."</p><p> </p><p>She just ignored it and said "I can't believe there is another one. At least the Tardis never landed during the Black Death or any of the Plagues."</p><p> </p><p>"You were just lucky. I guess…" he said</p><p> </p><p>"Oh freak, sorry, I guess you lived through it," she answered feeling sorry for him.</p><p> </p><p>"More like sleep through it."</p><p> </p><p>She just started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not funny!" the demon snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just, I'm the opposite. I need sleep, but don't sleep until my body crashes on its own," the blonde woman said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need sleep, I just like sleeping. It became a hobby of mine… Oh, wait didn't you say TARDIS?" Crowley asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why?" she supplied, also looking at the stars and couldn't remember which way was Earth in the vast vacuum of Space.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why. I may have read about it somewhere..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Where?" she asked, a bit curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Or heard...it?" he said "Or there was just a scribble. In the Astronomy book I have."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, where were you heading to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha Centauri...I just wish I could have brought my friend with me. I mean, he's my best friend," Crowley said.</p><p> </p><p>"I just have friends...Maybe I do have a best friend even if I haven't seen him for ten years. I only recently heard of him through <em>my fam </em>because he had a message** for me which I took, but did the opposite. Since I didn't want to mess with time and create a new timeline. So yeah..." She said thinking of Jack to suppress her memories of the Master***.</p><p> </p><p>"In fact about the TARDIS. It might have been both. And you seem to have something else on your mind so if you don't want to talk about it it's fine." Crowley said.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I have a <em>lot</em> on my mind," the Doctor said knowing the truth, which was that the TimeLord race only existed because of her. She was the Timeless child and having seen the Master again, and this time knowing he might truly be dead was still hard and fresh in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it? Oh, by the way, my friend and I are retired."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it yet.." she said. "And by the way, how aren't the alarms working? Wait, there might be a camera in this cell," she said and facepalmed because she hadn't thought of it until now.</p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated. It's in a way like actual magic. And anyway I should get going. I want to know what my friend is up to."</p><p> </p><p>"WAIT! Before, you go. Could I know your friend’s name?"</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it for a while and decided to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>"His name’s Aziraphale. And I wish I could know what he is up to. Even if I already have some ideas… Wait. Didn't you say that there might be a camera in here?" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, I have no idea. If there is, I'm curious why they aren't here."</p><p> </p><p>"Also, could I know who you travel with? I told you the name of my friend. It seems fair for me to know as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I should. I travel with Graham, Yasmin, and Ryan. Oh, and the friend, the one I haven't seen for a decade, is Jack. You can miss him with his military coat."</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later,</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't I think of that earlier!" She said facepalming.</p><p> </p><p>She took out her Sonic Screwdriver to scan for a camera****.</p><p> </p><p>She ended up finding it on the top of a wall in one of the corners. She only saw it because of sparks coming from the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley jumped back a bit and hissed because it had some memories flashback he didn't like.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you." the Doctor said.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s alarm rang to indicate to him that it was the first of July.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I've got to go through the camera and find where the footage is kept. I'm not sure if it's going to work but I'm going to try anyway and I'll try to get back here. Not making any promises." Crowley said and yes he did manage to go through the camera and find where the footage was stored, except he was only able to corrupt the footage where he could kind of have been seen. He tried to go back to the cell but somehow he ended up sprawling on his flat's floor and fell asleep there.</p><p> </p><p>He only woke up two weeks and a day later and that day was the 16th of July, he knew that because he checked his phone and got up and checked on his plants and he was surprised to see no spot on any of them, they just needed a lot of water which he did too.</p><p> </p><p>Then went to his bedroom, put his phone on the bedside table and climbed up into the bed and fell asleep again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*The message was: "Don't give The Lone Cyberman what it wants." It=Cyberium.<br/>**This regeneration/incarnation of the Master was/is played by Sasha Dhawan.<br/>***AN: I don't know if there is this function on the Sonic Screwdriver but there could be.<br/>Note: That I could've tried to do anchor note but decided not to. Since I didn't want to do it.<br/>Edit 15 September 2020: added a word in a sentence. And changed no for not in "No making promises."<br/>Edit 17 November 2020: Realised the notes weren't right. At least the beta things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Immortal and Semi-mortal Unforeseen Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to <a href="/users/%5Bbeta's_AO3_elf_on_the_shelf%5D/">elft_on_the_shelf</a> for betaing his chapter and this time my mom too.<br/>Ps I decided to drop real-time narration for this chapter and the next ones of this fanfiction, until further notice. I have less time to write and I often get writer’s block and I am so sorry for the delay and yes this was supposed to be posted in August.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale had been trying to get a hold of Crowley for at least a month, but Aziraphale just thought Crowley was probably oversleeping as usual. </p><p>At this time, he was coming back from getting food by himself for once, while respecting social distancing, to his bookshop. </p><p>Then, someone bumped into him. Honestly, those people that didn't respect the rules did irritate him; except that the man that had bumped into the angel didn't fully know about them and why they were in place. </p><p>Aziraphale had already had enough of people breaking the rules and just said " Mister! Mister!"</p><p>The man took a few moments to realise that he had bumped into someone and this person was calling out to him.</p><p>"Are you talking to me?" The man asked </p><p>Aziraphale then realised that the man was wearing a black long second world war military coat and the angel responded "Yes! And what are you doing not respecting social distancing?"</p><p>The man was taller than Aziraphale, and said "Why? Are those rules in place? Also my name's Captain Jack Harkness, at your service!" he said.</p><p>He even did a military salute.</p><p>"Where have you been living? Didn't you hear about them? They’ve been in place for a little while," Aziraphale told him.</p><p>"Travelling," Jack replied</p><p>"Where? At some point, flights weren't allowed to go anywhere!" Aziraphale replied back.</p><p>“Space trying to find a...friend...of...mine," Jack answered.</p><p>Aziraphale was kind of confused since he only knew Crowley could travel in space.</p><p>"Sorry, I got to go…" Jack said</p><p>He was about to leave then remember he didn't know where he was and blamed the teleportation.</p><p>"Where am I?" he asked </p><p>"Soho. Oh and I forgot to tell you my name: Aziraphale," the ethereal being was going to do a handshake, but remember he couldn’t, so he just pulled it back. </p><p>"Oh, why are those rules in places?" Jack asked, getting closer. </p><p>"We're in the middle of a pandemic. And could you keep at least 6 feet away?  We still can talk." the ethereal mentioned and it was at that moment that he realised his bookshop was on the other side of the road next to them.</p><p>"Wait, what year are we in?" Jack asked</p><p>"2020," Aziraphale answered and he decided not to ask why.</p><p>Jack was just reminded of his time at the Time Agency. There he had received a lot of vaccines for illnesses, even ones that had been wiped out and he remembered this one in the history books.</p><p>He almost said something, but changed his mind, since most people still didn't believe in time travel. </p><p>He was going to leave when he realized that he actually had nowhere to go. "I don't know where to go and actually have nowhere to sleep."</p><p>Aziraphale had an idea, so he discretely miracled two face masks. He gave one to Jack who asked why he had to put one of those.</p><p>"It's mandatory to wear one in closed spaces." the angel answered.</p><p>"We're not in one," he replied.</p><p>"I'm taking you somewhere. That's why." Aziraphale replied. </p><p>"Wait, where?" he asked while putting the face mask on. </p><p>Aziraphale just pointed to the bookshop on the other side of the road and he walked over after having looked both ways. </p><p> </p><p>Jack followed him, a few seconds later</p><p>"Wait here and could you close your eyes." the ethereal being said.</p><p>"Why?" Jack asked. </p><p>"Just don't question why. Just do it, please." Aziraphale replied.</p><p>Jack complied and even turned his back, but asked "Why are you going in it? It's not even…"</p><p>"In fact, it is mine." Aziraphale interrupted. </p><p>"Ah,” Jack replied. </p><p>Then Aziraphale actually miracled his bookshop to be adequate with the rules in place, since he still hadn't reopened his bookshop.</p><p>There was now enough space for the 6 feet distance and one of those sanitiser soap bottles and it even had the little signs about respecting 6 feet distance and how you must wear a mask to be allowed to go in and sanitise your hands when you entered.</p><p>Then, Aziraphale even cleaned the doorknobs and then let the door open and said, "You can open your eyes and come in now."</p><p>When Jack opened his eyes and turned around they fell on a faded sign and he wasn't sure if it was marked 1800 or not. He just ignored it and went in.</p><p>"Mister Harkness! Sanitise your hands please." Aziraphale said.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Jack responded and did so.</p><p>After that, he noticed Aziraphale’s bookshop had what we could call a vintage look and also didn't know why but it seemed to look a bit familiar, maybe because it seemed to be bigger on the inside than outside.</p><p>Jack sat down, then Aziraphale was going to sit when the telephone rang. </p><p>Aziraphale had moved it a bit farther to make space, so he had to rush to his rotary phone.<br/>
"Az Fell &amp; Co…" the angel answered, but he got interrupted by "Angel, it's me. Sorry, just saw you've been calling me on my cellphone and even left voicemails on my asaphone." Crowley said and now realised that it was 11th of August.</p><p>"Dear, are you okay? You had said you would be sleeping until the first of July, but you probably just overslept like you usually do." the angel said.</p><p>'In fact, I fell asleep on my floor on the 1st. Since, I couldn't sleep at some point and had planned… to go to Alpha Centauri…" then the demon got interrupted by his best friend. </p><p>"You said you would bring me with you,"  Aziraphale replied and yes Crowley could almost hear his angel pouting on the other side of the phone. </p><p>''Angel, I hadn't even finished. I ended up never going since I found a cell which is even higher-tech than what we have right now…" Crowley informed him.</p><p>"Wait, you are actually saying the truth?" Aziraphale replied.</p><p>"Yeah. I am." Crowley said.</p><p>Jack did notice Aziraphale getting farther and he did follow him while keeping his distance.</p><p>"You still have one of those rotary phones!" Jack noted.</p><p>Aziraphale just glared at him not to talk for a while. </p><p>"Dear, what were you saying?" Aziraphale asked into the phone. </p><p>"Is there someone with you in your bookshop? Did you reopen?" Crowley demanded. </p><p>"Yes, dear there is someone with me. He kind of bumped into me and no my shop isn't actually opened." Aziraphale said. </p><p>"Back to what I was saying before. I found a cell which was higher tech than what we have now. Someone was there and we talked. Yes, I had to mention the pandemic." Crowley replied. </p><p>Aziraphale hummed for Crowley to continue, but remembered what Jack had said and what Crowley had said. So, Aziraphale said, "Sorry, but before you continue the person that is with me said that he was looking for a friend of his."</p><p>"Wait! Is his first name Jack? Sorry, she didn't tell me his last name?" the demon asked.</p><p>Jack was surprised.</p><p>"Yes, it is?!" Aziraphale answered a bit dazed.</p><p>"This could just be a coincidence or couldn't it?" Crowley thought.</p><p>"Okay, is he wearing a military coat?" the demon asked, wanting to spring out to meet them, even if there was no emergency to leave having forgotten for a second that he was using his cellphone. </p><p>Aziraphale was about to say yes, but Crowley interrupted to say that “I’m coming over. I just need to do a few things.” The few things were mainly to check on his plants and get ready. He hung up saying “see you soon.” to his angel.</p><p>After that, he checked his plants and gave those that needed water some. Then he miracled a mask on, a black mask, his sunglasses that he had miracled anti-mist and his key set into his hands.</p><p>The last thing he did was to leave his flat which is bigger on the inside than the outside* and locked it and went down the stairs and out the building’s doors to his Bentley. Once inside he started it and drove off to the bookshop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*confirmed by Neil Gaiman himself.   <a href="https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/631815294725357568/hello-mr-gaiman-i-would-like-to-ask-you-how-does">Neil Gaiman's post</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Jack have a small conversation and yes this chapter is short on purpose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta-read sadly and anyways this one really short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Aziraphale had put down the receiver. Jack and he sat six feet apart around a table near the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to ask two things. I noticed your faded sign on your front door and realised that your shop seems to be a bit bigger on the inside than outside,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel gulped and got a bit nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not…" he tried to lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you are lying. I was a con-man once and because of a mistake, I ended up meeting her. Also, my friend sometimes lies or...lied. Haven't seen her forever." Jack declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale was taken aback by the fact that a human had noticed his bookshop was bigger on the inside than the outside. All of his customers didn't even notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is, but how can you have noticed that," he asks, still being a bit nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know if you would even believe me if I told you why. Now, about your bookshop's sign. Even if it's faded I noticed it is marked inaugurated in, I think, 1800 on it. It's a bit odd, but I'm used to it." the man said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale was about to lie, but he got cut off by Jack telling him "I'm not going to believe the father-son business crap. You were probably going to throw at me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale just stayed silent not knowing what to do or say and hoping Crowley would be here soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be right back dear, just going into the backroom to make myself a cup of tea," he informed Jack and left the room. The angel came back, a few minutes later, and sat back down and they just sat together in silence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy silence was broken by the doors opening. Jack did notice that the doors' handles hadn't been used since the doors had opened rapidly and closed again.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley mumbled, "I should have just parked where I usually do." </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale somehow heard him and told Jack "I'm going to greet him, dear, be right back."</p><p> </p><p>"Angel! Hi, sorry I took so long, just put my car somewhere else than in front of your shop. Before you even ask, I'm fine and it's the last time I'm doing it."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, sweet...dear," Aziraphale asked.</p><p>"Yes! Just let's go." Crowley replied, already walking not having sanitised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The demon said "Angel. You know I can feel you glaring at me... Oh, my hands. Sorry." and then he actually did it and followed behind Aziraphale who had moved to let him pass.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale decided to mention "He knows somehow that this is bigger inside than outside. Now. I'm stuck."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley said "At least, he didn't notice the…", but he got cut off by Aziraphale telling him "In fact, he did! I was going to throw the father and son company card, but he cut me off."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, by the way where I was in space, I had forgotten to close my wings when I got there, so she knows…" he informed the angel, just in time before Jack could have heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Jack. Jack." Aziraphale called since he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, guess I just miss my late boyfriend, he died during work…" Jack replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, didn't you just imply that you were with him?" The two ethereal beings responded a bit confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Oops, guess I do have to tell you the truth. I’m just going to stick to the short story because it’ll be too long otherwise.” Jack answered. “I did die with my boyfriend... But came back. Before, you ask me why I’m like this. I have already died once a while back and someone, an old 'late' friend of the Doctor’s and mine brought me back,” He added.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wait. what?!" the angel and demon both replied, getting it and still being confused. </p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other and knew, Death, probably didn’t like Jack for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley suddenly asked "Now that I have heard you and see you. Have I seen you somewhere? At least, it was on the News on the TV, years ago."</p><p> </p><p>Jack didn't reply to this but said,  "If you actually met her she probably did tell you that you sound like one of her previous generations, but you actually almost look like him back then, just no ginger hair and shorter. Also, she didn't wear black with that face and was a man…"</p><p> </p><p>"My hair used to be shorter a few months ago… Just decided to grow them out… -he barely avoided saying again- Oh and I tell you later," Crowley answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Did she tell you who she is travelling with if you actually met her?" Jack asked, changing the subject. </p><p> </p><p>"In fact, I asked her and she told me," Crowley replied. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what's their name?" Jack demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley thought for a bit and said "Graham, Ryan and Yasmin."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I believe it, but now I'm pretty sure you both aren't humans," Jack replied.</p><p> </p><p>The two ethereal beings were now stuck, to tell the truth. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley finally sat down and Aziraphale did it too while respecting social distanciation even if it didn't feel right to him, the angel itched to sit closer to Crowley. </p><p> </p><p>The demon admitted, after having looked down for a few seconds, "You know, Jack, you are right, we aren’t humans." </p><p> </p><p>He looked back down and started messing with his sunglasses, not actually taking them off.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale noticed this and moved closed with his chair, he knew he was breaking the rules and did think "Fuck them", to Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>The angel gently asked if his best friend was okay. Crowley said, "I'm fine!", but Aziraphale knew by the tone the demon used that he was lying.</p><p> </p><p>"Crowley, Sweeth... I know you're lying.” the angel answered and added, “I can do it first?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack did pick up the cut-off "Sweetheart" but didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley responded, "Sorry, and please do it first."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stood up and said, "As he said, we aren't humans."</p><p> </p><p>Jack questioned, "So, you are al…" but got cut off by the angel telling me "Neither are we, aliens, we are way more than this plane. We, more the concept of what I am, predate time itself."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Crowley managed to miracled the bookshop's blinds closed just before Aziraphale released his wings from their resting place. His wings are completely white.</p><p> </p><p>The only present human was flabbergasted so much his mouth stayed open for a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have actually been surprised. It's just now I have to rethink my view of the world." Jack mentioned. "Can I touch them?" he added. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded and let the man's left hand go through his feathers.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Aziraphale could somehow feel them partially on the plane where his wings rested when hidden. So the angel asked "Jack? Could you stop, now? Also, are you-" he gulped, "- in any way kind of psychic?"</p><p> </p><p>The angel did notice the wrist wrap thingy the man was wearing and he knew it had never seen anything like that until now.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley did notice the wrist thingy and yes he had paid attention for the most part to the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry. And yes I am a bit psychic. Should have said so." Jack said while stopping.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you, dear," Aziraphale said while sending his wings back to their hiding place.</p><p> </p><p>Then both him and Crowley looked at Jack's wrist about to ask what it was when Jack informed them "It's a vortex manipulator, but the time part is broken. Anyways I'm kind of tired." and he yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, now I remember you told me that you have nowhere to sleep. I have a room upstairs that I don't use-" The angel cut himself short feeling bad since he had planned to at some point let Crowley use it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Crowley, it was supposed to be for you, but never had the chance or courage to ask you," he added.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind. Honestly, I kind of like sleeping on the couch even if it's not the most comfortable thing to sleep on," he said grinning happily, his glasses already back on.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you show me to the room? Please?" Jack asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale replied, "Just follow me."</p><p> </p><p>They both went upstairs while Crowley stayed downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Then, after Aziraphale had shown the room to this man, Jack said he was going to sleep now after having taken off his coat and shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale left him alone and went back downstairs and he saw Crowley still there looking half asleep. </p><p> </p><p>"Crowley, dear? Are you still tired from that little adventure from last month and a bit more? And as you said, you can use the sofa. I don't mind at all." the angel mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so, I’m gonna just do that," Crowley answered and went to the sofa, sprawled himself on it and rapidly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: <strong>Next chapter will have PTSD warning, and the PTSD tag will be added.</strong><br/>Also I may gave it up after the special, I mean this fanfiction also Have happy Holidays :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelations part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>This chapter has IMPLIED Post-Stress Traumatic disorder (PSTD).</strong> This chapter happens during the night between the 11th of August and the 12th of August.<br/>Note that it is also my <strong>first time</strong> writing with PTSD. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's now late into the night, Aziraphale was reading while Crowley and Jack were still sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bookshop was silent until the angel heard something which was Jack screaming while still asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard footsteps and felt Crowley behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, sweetheart? Why are you awake?" the angel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel, we need to check on Jack,  because he has been screaming for a while. And yes that woke me up and I was having a nice sleep. Also, I still don't know his last name." Crowley responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up from his book and answered "Really? I guess I was too absorbed by my book. Also, Jack's last name's Harkness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gently closed his book after having marked his page with a nice bookmark. He got up and added, "And you are right we should check on him," while putting down his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the extra-dimensional beings rushed upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale knew Crowley had nightmares and the first time the angel had seen the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> demon having a night of disturbed sleep. The angel had woken his friend up and had almost gotten discorporated because Crowley had almost bitten him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel also has had to deal with humans having night terrors or just nightmares making minor miracles so those humans could have a nice undisturbed sleep and good dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they came into the room, they could see that Jack was still sleeping but he was not having a restful sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Crowley was in the room, he had smelt Jack's pheromones, the demon knew that it smelt familiar but hadn't realised that it was pheromones yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon voiced "What's that smell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was going to answer that there was nothing wrong when his love said  "Oh…. I think it's just Jack..." he said and about to shake Jack's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale saw his love going to do it, "Crowley. Wait! We don't know how he is going to react and yes I know you have nightmares yourself." he said not knowing what to do too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...right…" Crowley responded while stopping himself from grabbing Jack's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel commented "We should probably wait for him to wake up." and after he asked his love "Also, are you alright, love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, dear," Aziraphale said troubled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably just still tired. Shouldn't have frozen ti-" Crowley didn't have the time to finish his sentence because Jack woke up at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack took a moment to remember where he was and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale asked him "Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am fine. But he's Crowley okay?" he said concerned too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley "I'm fine, jussst tired. And you bloody smells weird." hissed out and he had forgotten he hadn't his sunglasses on which meant that Jack saw his snake eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, can't change that. And yes I am not from this century, but it's not important right now. Also, Crowley, nice eyes. Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Jack replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thankss, I guessss," Crowley replied before deciding to sprawl onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale asked "Crowley, do you want to nap again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead nodded before falling asleep, right there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he just fall asleep on the floor?" the human said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you get used to it. Also, I have a few questions now Jack for you. Let's leave him be. And yes he has a more sensitive nose." the angel told the present man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Jack both left the room after Jack got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, I  just want my coat," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel said, "We're not going outside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that it's just like part of me. Not really but I feel weird without it," he said and grabbed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've miracled you shoes downstairs just in case." the angel said. Then, he added, "So, time travel will be possible in the future?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, "but only in the far future." The angel said "As I said I have some questions for you. Also, I know you had a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head to say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't pry. You said no. But, was there a point in time where you weren't immortal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. But, now I don't want to go back to being mortal. It's more like I'm going to live for a really long time. And before you ask yes I stole this name and yes I have accidentally met him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, but how?" Aziraphale asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of a crack in time and space. I don't really know how to explain it and yes,  parallel universes, at least I know that at least one exists. And as I understand other dimensions, do too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel nodded "Maybe Crowley knows about them too. I know he can travel through space. And I think he froze time when he met her. Probably for too long. I'm surprised he didn't discorporate. At least that's a good thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded surprised "I have a question for you about Crowley. Is he your opposite? Also, the fact he has a sensitive nose, makes me think of my friend when he had his face. As I said not ginger. Except my friend used to wear a pinstripe suit back then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale "Also, I don't know why I didn't say Fell the first time. I automatically said Aziraphale. Also, Crowley would love the fact that you stole that identity. At least that guy died as I understand during the war. Wait since you from the future we don't need the masks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, there's no government people that can come in. Since it's warded against that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should probably change the wards again except for me and Crowley. And yes he is my opposite, a demon, but he is different from the other demons. As I am different from other Angels." he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, I guess you're used to people or beings having nightmares. Oh, his eyes remind me of cat eyes… Even if I'm pretty sure they aren't… Wait," He paused and  remembered the fact that the redhead had hissed and had smelt his pheromones, " they are snake eyes are they?" Jack said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, that's a first. And yes they are snake eyes. And I love them. He isn't used to people complimenting them. And Crowley has nightmares too. Yes, he almost has bitten me once. Because I woke him up. In fact, now I'm curious where you actually wanted to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, the hissing and the fact he could smell something that you can't smell kind of gave it away. Also, now that I think about it I should be in Sheffield. That's in Scotland. I hate it when that happens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he realized that he heard wards "Wait didn't you say wards at some point. So witchcraft is real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is and yes witch, even if they now prefer occultists, we know one of them." the angel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued like this for a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>going to try to post the holidays chapter today or tomorrow if I can finish in time... Also do you mind if it's a bit late?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's already December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley woke up a month later</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is now on hiatus until after the special and this will be then an A.U.<br/>This chapter is not beta-read at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's already late December, Crowley woke up in a bed in his snake form. He was really confused since he could remember falling asleep in his… No... He suddenly remembered that he fell asleep on the floor of the bookshop's bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem is the fact, he was in his snake form, and it wasn't his actually huge snake form, which means that he probably had a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried slithering off, which partially worked. Except he was tangled with the bedsheet and what he didn't know yet that Aziraphale had put a snake sweater on him as a prank and because the angel had gotten bored even with the human company and the fact that there had been a new lockdown until the which Crowley didn't know about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley tasted the air and could smell his angel with a hint of Cocoa which confused him more. The smell of pheromones then he realised that the human was still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of slithering, he fell off the bed and then realised he hadn't as much traction as he should. "ZZZIIRRA" he thought "I can't even take it off right now. even if I do feel a lot better now. Wait? How did I get on the bed, in the first place? Maybe they both pranked me. Wait. If he put a sweater on me. Is it December already." he thought too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Aziraphale. I just woke up. No nightmares, last night, which is a change. Anyways which of us, he supposed to go check on Crowley?" Jack said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Hi Jack, glad to hear that. Want anything? Tea, coffee or cocoa?" Aziraphale said with his half drank cup of cocoa which was getting cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing for now. I don't think we have gone together to check on him yet. But, I did see the prank you did on him." Jack said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That wouldn't be a bad idea. And there’s just one week left to December already. So let's go." Aziraphale replied putting his angel-winged mug down on the nearest surface which wasn't the floor, but a side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, the first time I saw his snake form I screamed, right? He was huge at the time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded "You did. I don't even know if I mentioned that's usually because of a vivid nightmare. And yes I did wake him up and put him on the bed. Anyways as you said let's go." He got up and for once he hadn't been reading he just had been in his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human and the angel both went upstairs. It took a while before they found Crowley who had, during their search to find him, managed to slither onto his angel even if Crowley still had the sweater on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was now begging Aziraphale to take it off, even if Aziraphale still had difficulty sometimes to understand Crowley while in his snake form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snake boy, after a few times, managed to convince his angel to take it off so it could switch back to his human form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had still not enough power to go back to male, so he ended up choosing a more non-binary, especially that he wasn’t feeling female, look and he had at the same time miracled some clothes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rushed to Crowley and hugged him, the angel didn’t realise that he had tip-toed and ended up kissing his demon who kissed him back even he had been taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Jack coughed and said, “You both know, I’m still here. And I knew there was something between the two of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Wait, what month is it?” Crowley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale “I’m pretty sure you already have an idea. I’m just going to let you guess, sweetheart” answered looking up to his demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s December, right?” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel nodded, “Yes, but late. So, I guess happy really belated Christmas to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley said he back and said, “Happy belated Christmas to you, Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all want to stairs to hang out and chat. And yes Jack ended up telling him he will have to find a way to leave unnoticed and go where he is supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley thought “Maybe Zira and I could help with that?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, kudos and comments are appreciated a lot :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>